1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacked electrical connector and, more particularly, to a stacked electrical connector completely shielded.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic science technology, more and more types of peripheral device of a computer are increased. The connection interfaces used by the devices having the same functions have a plurality of specification. Since shapes of a motherboard and a casing for containing the motherboard are limited, it is impossible to independently assemble all the connection interfaces at peripheries of the motherboard. Therefore, there are stacked connectors on the market. However, the present stacked electrical connector just makes separate connectors stacked together, and an area of pins for the motherboard is just a sum of areas of pins of the separate connectors. In addition, since the separate connectors are stacked, more part of signal transmission terminals (pins) is exposed to outside. That is, the signal interference may deteriorate. Particularly, the connector stacked above (away from the motherboard) is greatly affected.
Therefore, the conventional stacked electrical connector just saves a usable and limited periphery for the motherboard, and an area of a corresponding footprint configuration on the motherboard does not decrease in reality, which fails to benefit size decrease of the motherboard.